


Okay

by acaawesomepitches8



Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom, Brittany Snow - Fandom, Pitch Perfect, Sendrick, bechloe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe grows concerned about Beca when she notices she’s been acting strange. She discovers her friend has been putting up a front and has been fighting back some serious issues. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

Chloe was at rehearsal thirty minutes earlier than everyone else. She was going over the set list that Beca had given her yesterday. Beca. She had seemed a little… off to Chloe when she went to her room to get the list. The first odd thing was that her bedroom door was locked in the middle of the day. Beca’s door was always open during the day so Fat Amy could burst in and make a wise crack, so Stacie could stop by and tell about her “hunter's” latest encounter, or so Chloe could bounce in and discuss the latest Bella performance or just lay on the bed while Beca worked on new mixes. The second odd thing was that when Beca answered the door, she didn’t smile, and she didn’t step aside to let Chloe in. She simply asked what it was that Chloe wanted, gave her the paper, then shut the door and locked it back.

The Bella’s all started to flood in. Flo was stretching and cutting flips and Cynthia Rose was talking with Stacie, Jessica, and Ashley. It was almost time to start, and the stragglers came in and took their seats. Chloe was writing the set list up on the white board when she heard Amy, “Um… has anybody seen Beca?”

Jessica and Ashley gave a simultaneous, “Nope.” Everyone else shook their heads.

Chloe felt a surge of panic jut through her, but she kept her head up and a smile on her face, “No worries, guys. She’s probably just running a little late. We’ll just have to start practice without her.”

The Bella’s warmed up, and worked on choreography. Chloe watched everyone repeating the moves she taught them, but her mind kept floating back to Beca.Where could she be? She’s never missed a rehearsal. An hour flew past, and still no sign of her.

“Hey, I just got a text from Benji! Trebles are throwing a party starting like now. Let’s hit that up!” The girls cheered and they were all going to head to the party as soon as they went back to the Bella house and changed clothes. The other girls were excited about the potential for booze and music, but Chloe lingered in her room, staring at the closed door across the hallway.

Flo popped her head in, “Chloe, we are all going to the party. Are you coming?”

Chloe shook her head, “I actually have a lot of work to do between school and the Bella’s, but I’ll see you all when you get back.”

Flo nodded then cartwheeled down the hall. Chloe waited until all the voices and footsteps were out of the house then she crossed over to her desk and picked up her cellphone. She dialed the number she had  punched into her phone so many times she had it memorized. When it started ringing she went across the hall and put her ear to the closed door. She heard a slight buzz of a phone vibrating against a hard object.

She knocked twice, “Beca? I know you’re in there. Are you okay?” She waited for a response. “Look, I’m worried. You’ve been acting kinda… well kinda weird lately. I just wanna be sure you’re okay since you missed practice, and all…” She waited, but again was greeted with only silence. “Becs, please… just open the door. Just for a minute.”

“Go away, Chloe.”

Chloe’s heart jumped at hearing Beca’s voice. “Not until I know you’re okay. Just open the door.”

“Please, Chlo. Go.. away…” Beca’s voice was weak and it sounded like she had been crying.

Beca doesn’t cry… Something is wrong. Chloe went to her room and pulled a bobby pin out of her hair supplies. She went back to Beca’s door and started to maneuver the bobby pin in the keyhole. It took her almost ten minutes, but she finally heard the click of the lock flipping over.

She slowly creaked open the door and saw a small crumpled up brunette ball wrapped in blankets on the bed. The shades were closed. The room was dark except for the little light that shined in from the hallway. Chloe stood in the doorway expecting Beca to sit up, but she didn’t move. Chloe crossed over to her, “Beca?…” When she reached her and looked down at her friends face it was blank and her eyes were empty. “Beca, what’s wrong?” Beca said nothing, but her eyes began to fill up with tears. “Hey, come on, I’m here… Just tell me what it is and you and I can handle it.. It’ll be okay. You’ll be okay.”

Beca began sobbing and shaking her head. “No… No… We can’t. You can’t. There’s no… handling it.”

Chloe didn’t know what to think or do. She started to sit down, and grabbed Beca’s arm to sit her up, but she cried out in pain and jerked her arm away. “What? What’s wrong?”

Beca kept her arm tucked near her chest. Then Chloe felt something wet on her fingers. She turned her hand over and saw that it was stained red. She gasped, “Oh, Beca… Oh God… What have you done?”

She gently grabbed Beca’s right arm and flipped it over to reveal her forearm. It was soaked in blood from a new line of cuts. Chloe’s eyes were hot with tears. Beca continued to cry in her curled up ball. Chloe grabbed a towel that has hanging on Beca’s desk chair and applied pressure to her arm. Chloe kept the towel on her arm, but scooped the tiny, and in that moment, very fragile, girl in her arms. To Chloe’s surprise, Beca didn’t protest. She just laid in her arms crying. Chloe rocked and shushed and hummed, not really sure how else to comfort her. Her cries became loud, chocking cries.“Beca, honey, I need you to calm down. You’re gonna make yourself sick,” she said as Beca sat up and started gagging and gasping for air.

Beca worked hard on getting herself under control. She breathed deeply through her nose and out through her mouth, Chloe breathing with her and rubbing her back with each breath she took. “I… I didn’t want you to find out. I just… I can’t take it anymore…”

“Take what? What’s happened?”

“It’s not like anything new has happened… I’ve been up and down for a while.”

Chloe continued to rub her back, “How long is a while?”

Beca’s eyes met Chloe’s. She could see how tired Beca was feeling, how sad, desperate, and alone she was. There wasn’t any fight left in her blue eyes. “I don’t know, Chloe… Like, a few months? I’ve felt depressed before. When my dad first left my mom I ended up in counseling, right before I graduated high school I locked myself in my room for two weeks, but of course nobody at home really noticed…. I have felt sad before. I’ve felt alone before… But…” The tears started  forming in her eyes again. “But… I’ve… I’ve never wanted to die.” The word hit Chloe like a two-ton truck. Die? Beca wants to die. Chloe couldn’t breathe. Beca, her best friend, the person that she loved so deeply and couldn’t imagine a life without her in it, wanted to die. “Chlo, no… Please, please don’t cry… I”

Chloe clenched her teeth together trying to will away the tears. She felt angry. She knew she shouldn’t because the last thing Beca needed was someone being upset with her, but she couldn’t stop herself from wanting to yell at her. She wanted so badly to tell her just how much everyone would miss her if she died, to tell her that Amy wouldn’t be able to make jokes for weeks, maybe even months, that the Bella’s would lose their sound because Beca is the glue that holds them all together, that she, happy-go-lucky Chloe Beale, would be completely and totally lost and she knows she would lose the ability to function because right now even just hearing and thinking about Beca wanting to die made breathing impossible.

But she didn’t yell at her. She didn’t grab her by the shoulders and shake her and beg her to listen like she really wanted to. She simply wrapped Beca in her arms and snuggled her face into her neck. She felt Beca’s arms around her just as tightly and felt her tiny body shaking with each tear that fell. “Beca, I don’t really know what’s going on… But you can’t leave us. You can’t leave me. You just can’t…”

She paused and she felt Beca’s grip tighten. “I can’t promise you that you’ll feel better any time soon. I can’t promise you that there is a simple fix and easy solution because we both know that’s not true. But, I can promise you this… That I will be with you every step of the way. My door is always open to you, day or night. I will help you find someone to talk to… Please let me help you find someone to talk to. I know you would rather it just be me and you. I know that, and I wish it could be. I wish that you just talking to me and telling me how you are feeling would work, but it’s way past that. That bridge is already burnt, but there are people… Professionals. I know that it probably makes you feel crazy and embarrassed, but please, Beca. I can’t lose you. I can’t…” Her speech broke off into sobs. She held her friend close and rocked back and forth, trying to calm herself down as much as she was Beca. Minutes past and they just held each other in silence, then finally Beca spoke, “Okay.”

Chloe looked at her, checked for the sincerity in her face, and saw just a glimmer of light back in Beca’s blue eyes. “Okay.” Chloe and Beca grabbed some of Beca’s things, wrapped up Beca’s still bleeding arm, and headed for the hospital.

One Month Later  
Beca marched across the campus toward the Bella House. The sun was bright and it was a warm day. Despite her embarrassment about the scars on her right forearm, Beca sported her t-shirt that the girls had made for her proudly. It was an airbrushed shirt that you get on beach trips. It had headphones that looked a lot like Beca’s beats and the writing below it said “DJ Bella.” Apparently while Beca was away, everyone got an airbrushed shirt that specified what “Bella” they were, like Flo’s said “Flipping Bella” and Amy’s said “Fat Sexy Bella.” She was sad that she missed the trip, but was glad that they thought of including her even though she wasn’t there.

She had started going to rehearsals after two weeks of being in therapy, but had to go back and stay the night at the clinic. She hadn’t wanted to go to the clinic that Chloe suggested, but it was better than being stuck on the fourth floor of some hospital, and it was better than crying all alone in her room every night.

Chloe had kept her promise. She had been with her through every step of the way. Beca wasn’t allowed to see Chloe for the first few days after being admitted, but that didn’t stop her from coming by every day to ask how Beca was doing and she always dropped off more of her clothes and things whenever she came. The therapy and counseling was actually helpful, and after a few weeks Beca started to feel hopeful again. Chloe would catch her up on the gossip and what she was missing. Beca was grateful to have someone in her life who cared about her as much as Chloe did. Beca grew more and more excited to surprise her friend and she picked up the pace toward her destination.

Beca was finally allowed to go back and stay at the Bella House, but there were rules. The first rule was she had to stay in counseling. It was just twice a week, so she didn’t argue much about that one. The second rule was she had to stay on her medication. She saw this coming, but still didn’t like the idea of any of the girls seeing her take what she had come to call her “crazy pills.” Her therapist said this was a “coping mechanism” that she was using to deal with the embarrassment of her situation, but Beca just thought it was funny. The third, and final rule, was that she couldn’t have a room to herself yet. She had to have roommate. She picked Chloe since she had been there the whole time, plus she like her company, and her heart did back flips and fluttered like crazy whenever Chloe was in the room. She made Beca happy, so it made since to surround herself with her as much as possible.

Beca reached the house and ran up the steps through the front door. She knew that no one was expecting her until tomorrow, but she convinced the clinic to let her go just one day earlier, so she could make it a surprise. The Bella’s were all gathered in the living room watching a movie, and they all turned their heads in confusion when Beca burst through the door. “Surprise, guys,” Beca said smiling. She was then overwhelmed with hugs and “Oh my gosh, so glad you’re back!”

“We’ve all missed you so much!”

“We were gonna bake a cake, why didn’t you tell us?”

She greeted each girl, and finally go to the face she was dying to see. “Hey, Chlo.”

The ginger wrapped her tightly in her arms and Beca could hear the smile across her face as she spoke, “Hey, Beca. I’m glad you’re home.”

Everyone talked to Beca for hours. They all caught her up on all that she had missed. Beca found herself laughing, actually laughing which is something she hadn’t done in a long time. She loved these girls, and although she was nowhere close to being back to 100% okay, she was on her way, and she knew that with their help, and with the help of the girl sitting next to her holding her hand and feeling the room with her beauty and laughter that she would be okay and she would get there. She was going to be okay.


End file.
